


Rekindled Flame

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondo Week 2021, M/M, Revival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Just what is going on in the ruins of Hope's Peak?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092098
Kudos: 13





	Rekindled Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * This Ishimaru survived the killing game so there will be some differences.

The first thing he was aware of was the pulsating ache dulling his senses and jabbing at his thin frame to force him into consciousness. It wasn’t unusual for him to wake in such a state with how often he used to get episodes but this time felt especially strange. He wasn’t laying down for instance and from the hard surface behind him he seemed to be propped against a wall and he could sense Hachi furiously attempting to wake him fully with the muffled whines he was letting out.

Wait... If Hachi was there then... He forced his eyes open at that realization and steadied himself as the room swam about in response, a large form coming into focus over him and making him tense in response. Who on earth could that be? None of the members of the group he’d been with had been that tall nor built so who...?

“’Bout damn time! Ya were out so long I was gettin’ real worried... Ya okay?”

Oh... Oh goodness... The instant he realized who was with him he let out a scream, covering his ears and muttering to himself to block out anything the hallucination might say to him. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that had happened after all so it was best to merely get it to pass before he found a way out of wherever he happened to have ended up in.

This once seemed to be much more involved than the others however due to the way it was fretting over him and attempting to get him to look at him, Hachi furiously nuzzling at his face in order to quell the panic he was in and get him to take slow careful breaths even as he quietly repeated to himself that the other wasn’t real.

“Kyoudai... If I’m not real could I do this?”

Before he could even question what that meant the other had pulled him close and gently kissed his cheek, a dark flush filling his features as he let out a squeak of pure embarrassment and bewilderment at the feeling of the other’s lips before hiding his face in his hands and sputtering to the other’s quiet amusement from how he was chuckling. How on earth!? That... That couldn’t be right... Mondo couldn’t be...

“I-I... Y-you... Y-you’re alive...? W-where have you been?! I-I... I-I saw...”

The shrug the other gave him only added to how deeply confused and upset he was, tears pouring down his face as he broke down. All those years of thinking the other was dead and he decided to appear out of the blue right when he was trying to move on? Why? Why hadn’t he at least sent something, anything, to let him know in that time?!

The way Mondo was looking at him only seemed to support that notion too but before he could try to get any sort of answer from him the other held out his hand and gave him a wistful smile, helping him to his feet before he mentioned having to get back to the other people he had been with before he’d fallen which only made him question him more. Why were there people in the school and why on earth had Mondo been living there with the terrible things that had happened to not just him but the rest of their class too?

Surely it was better to leave and then... Wait... Now that he was looking at him... He looked exactly the same as the last time he’d seen him. That couldn’t be right though... It had been so long since then that the other had to have changed at least somewhat. Even if the vast difference between them was incredibly hard to ignore especially with how his hair happened to be now. He... He had to be imagining things...

Thankfully with how dilapidated the building was he was soon focused on navigating it safely, nervously holding Hachi close to his chest as he did his best to avoid attracting the attention of any despairs or taking another fall to a lower level. He’d been lucky the last time and he didn’t want to risk getting himself nor Mondo into further trouble.

They would need to meet up with the task force however at some point. The data he’d been carrying was vital and they would be able to help his kyoudai and anyone else he’d been with too. Not that the other seemed all that worried oddly enough with the way he was walking down the hall like he used to. Had he simply not run into anything dangerous yet?

“I know the place is goin’ to hell but ya don’t gotta worry! Ain’t nothin' else here but us and the others. Uh... Where’d ya get the dog though? Little guy wouldn’t let me near ya until ya started wakin’ up...”

While he wanted to know what he meant by that the look on his face as he gazed over at Hachi made him smile, the little dog snuggling against him as he patted his head and adjusted his glasses. It was only natural Mondo would want to know about him. In the entire time they’d been trapped in the school the other had made his love for dogs well known so seeing Hachi must be quite the ordeal for him.

Which was why he quietly explained how the affectionate little Shiba had been chosen for him as they continued down the hall, the deep concern in Mondo’s expression as he asked for more details only adding to how strange the situation was. Though hopefully once they found they people he’d been with they could sort it all out.


End file.
